Remembered forever
by KuRaI.GeNkAkU
Summary: NO FLAMES! As team 7 were on there boring mission and come back exhausted, followed back by a girl and something about her that starts to get Sasuke suspicious.Rated T just to be safe.Story may upset people, try read it though!Chapter 4![SasuOC]
1. Cute and Evil

_Disclaimer - La de da i don't own Naruto but i sure own this story!_

Hi fans and..fans my last Sasuke and OC story sucked so i had no choice but to DANDANDAAANN..Delete it but it's ok ill try make this better thanks to some advice and effort so i hope you enjoy this one!

**Warning: May contain themes only suitable for teenaged years! YOU HAVE BEEN TOLD!**

* * *

There are times when a place becomes boring, and times when a place becomes even more boring. So i guess Konoha is one of them. It is the average everyday since Sasuke came back like always the 17 and 18 year olds would complete missions that have no sense and missions that have a tiny bit of sense. I guess the ninja's start to consider every mission as.. 

"Old granny this mission is boring!" Loud mouth Naruto yelled.

The female hokage had veins popping out of her head ready to punch him in the face.

"Naruto you baka shut up or you'll make her mad again!" Sakura knocked him on the head.

"For once why can't we have decent missions seriously!"

There was one person standing still not minding how easy each mission is, Sasuke. _For once i agree with loud-mouth.._

"Ah gomen nasai Tsunade-sama!" Sakura yelled trying to control the uncontrollable Naruto.

"This time i'm serious this mission is way too easy, i don't want Jounin level missions i want Hokage level ones!"

"There aren't any left so just take this one twirt!"

"NO!"

"Hokage-sama maybe you could give him that other mission, it's the only hardest one left.." Shizune sweatdropped at the way Naruto was throwing a tantrum.

"But it's not even hard. It's only a simple...unless...we tell him it's A ranked" Tsunade grinned evily.

"Ok Naruto you get what you want but i must warn you, this mission is incredibly hard.."

"Neh...your missions are too easy.."

"DO YOU WANT THE MISSION OR NOT!" She was raging with fury.

"Ah..sorry!"

"Your mission is to.."

**_Outside Konoha gate_**

"Cool, cool were going to meet a real life singer!"

"A singer we don't know.." Sasuke looked bored. _The Hokage has been lying to him too much.._

"Naruto-kun don't you think this is all too good to be true, i mean why would someone famous need assistance when they'd probably already have some?"

"Who cares were meeting someone famous!"

The three teammates wandered off freely since they were old enough to go on missions together without their sensei anymore. One was the medical ninja of the team and two were the main fighters and it wasn't in a few years they would become sensei's themselves but that was another story.

By the time they had reached a small town village about only onefifth of the size of Konoha.

"Welcome to our village please do come in" Two pretty girls opened the great gateeven though it was a tiny village as they thought. Until they had walked in their eyes widened in amazement. The whole entire place was crowded of small market places and games and food and merchandise, even Sasuke was impressed.

"Not much of a small village.." Sakura mumbled.

"Hehe Ero-sennin usually goes to places like those!" Naruto yelled pointing to an Inn (Or places where men buy woman for they're own self entertainment). The place he was pointed to was enlarged with a sign with a lady (or stripper) saying 'PleasureInn'.

"What's that?" Sasuke looked at the direction of a large buildingat the end of thetown, it had a sign on top with large gold writing 'Village of theWaterfall - Secret villages Kankage office'.

"Naruto what the?" Sakura yelled. He was running to every direction and every shop.

"Ah grandpa give me one of those!"

"Eh give me one of those!"

Suddenly there was a loud bang.

"NARUTO WE DIDN'T COME HERE FOR A VACATION!" Sakura yelled.

"What montrous strength.." He whimpered.

"Heyyou two shut up and get going" Sasuke interrupted.

"Sorry Sasuke-kun"

"Meh!"

So as they kept walking they reached that same large building. But in front of the door was two ninja's with an enmarked foreheadband, the sign was like a waterfall.

"Reason for intrusion?" One of the soldiers asked.

"Ah we're Konoha village ninja's" Sakura handed the mission papers to the ninja.

"Access allowed" He opened the door.

"Kankage at the top floor"

As you can see the building was very tall so when he said top floor he ment you'll have to climb mount everest since it's so high up.

**_At the top_**

"Ahh why is there so many stairs!" Naruto opened the door and dropped to the ground breathelessly.

"I'm so exhausted..Tsunade-sama should of taught me how to..heal myself..from tire..dness.." Sakura struggled.

But Sasuke was just standing there with not even a breath of exhaustion.

"Hey why aren't you tired like us!"

"Because if you two had any brains you would of taken the lift like me" Sasuke smirked.

"WHAT WAS THAT!"

"Welcome to my village and i am the Kankage here also known as the weakest kage of them all.So you must be the Konoha ninjas here to look after my daughter!" An old man babbled.

"Granpa i thought we were here to assist a famous singer!"

"Naruto be polite, it's the Kankage.." Sakura whispered.

"Ah but my daughter is a singer"

Then suddenly the lift door opened. A beautiful girl appeared. She had dark raven long hair, blue eyes,she was wearing a blue Kimono and was probablytheir age.

"Konichiwa.."

"NEH!" Naruto yelled impressed.

"Wow.." Sakura mumbled.

Even Sasuke was surprised.

"This is my daughters assistant Kitemi"

"Oh.." The three sighed.

Out of the lift came another girl younger, with brown shorter hair and a yellow Kimono.

"DADDY ARE THESE NINJAS!"

"Yes Kiki my dear"

"WOW AND LOOK HOW HANDSOM AND CUTE THAT ONE LOOKS!" She ran up to Sasuke and jumped on him hugging him tightly.

"GRRR!" Sakura was raging with anger. _Get off him little brat!_

"Argh..get off me.."

"TSUNADE-SAMA LIED, IM GOING TO KILL THAT OLD GRANDMA!"

Kitemi smiled sweetly. "Sha'll i show you around?"

There was something mysterious inside that girl, she didn't look like an ordinary assistant..

* * *

WOW i stayed up all night writing this!

**Chapter 2: Mission finished and now home!**

Hope you enjoyed this people! REVIEWS! Good ones..

Cha!


	2. Mission finished and now HOME!

_Disclaimer: la de da i don't on Naruto but i own this story!_

Hello again fans, not fans, enjoyers and haters. Hope the start of my story sort of made something. Enjoy this chapter!

**Warning: Chapter may contain mature themes not suitable for under tweens YOU HAVE BEEN TOLD!**

* * *

"This will be your assigned mission, take my daughter to every shop in this village safely" Kankage ordered. 

"But she already has an assistant, Kitemi-chan" Sakura complained.

"She not a ninja so it's not safe if something happens" Sasuke corrected.

Sakura blushed, embarrassed, it wasn't a nice feeling when you've been outsmarted by the one your obsessed with.

"My daughters guards are on vacation for the day so i just needed some Konoha ninjas for rent"

"Ohh..."

A huge grin came upon Kitemi's face, and it wasn't sweet, it was one of those orochimaru evil smiles.

"Kankage-sama don't you think only one should go, we don't need so many just for a little stroll down the village?"

The Kankage thought for a while and nodded in agreement.

"Very well we don't need a crowd following my child, may i suggest who do you choose to come along?"

That evil grin on her face grew wider in displease as her face hid in the darkness.

"Might i ask for the one the child favours the most...Uchiha Sasuke"

There was no response from anyone.

"Agreed" A final answer from the Kankage caused an Eruption of the little Kiki to appear in excitement.

"YAY!" She hugged Sasuke tightly.

"Can you please...get her off me..." He pleaded.

"THATS NOT FARE, WHAT ARE WE SUPPOSE TO DO WHILE SASUKE GOES OUT WITH...!"

"You two get to stay in our famous hotel for free, theres a hotspring you can rest in" Kankage smiled.

"Wakata!" Naruto smiled.

**_Meanwhile_**

"Sasuke-kun, come and look at this!" Kiki yelled pulling him to the corner shop full of...toys.

"Gomen nasai Sasuke-kun ano...i didn't know you hated younger children so much?"

"I only hate these ones..." He mumbled.

"These type of children can be really motivated towards people like you"

He blushed. _What does she know about me?_

"I know alot about you, Uchiha survivor" She smiled.

"SASUKE-KUN ARE YOU LOOKING!" Kiki yelled.

"Hai..." He replied in a bored tone.

She grumbled and looked at Kitemi Jealously.

"Kitemi-san can you go back and get my bag for me?"

"Lucky i've brought it along" She smiled again evily.

"What about my brush, Kimono,wallet, hat everything?"

"Its all in your bag"

"Fine then can you go and buy me sashimi!"

"Got that aswell, i know it's your favourite"

The little Kiki was starting to get pissed off, but instead she gripped Sasuke's arm tightly and smiled.

"In that case sha'll we move on?" She said innocently.

Hours and hours passed as their tired legs ended at the nearest hotel.

"Kiki-sama please, don't you think we should go back now?" Kitemi groaned.

"But im not tired and i want to show Sasuke the..."

"Kiki-sama we are going to stay here for the night and head back home tommorrow, we were suppose to go back hours ago!"

"..." Sasuke was speechless.

Kiki mumbled something under her breath and walked into the entrance of the hotel. There behind the counter was a lady dressed a a red dress and red earrings.

"Welcome to red hot springs hotel, the hotel where you and your match can relax your love"

"Oh no he's not..."

"It's ok we won't invade in your privacy"

"SHE IS NOT WITH HIM, HE'S WITH ME!" Just as Kiki spoke she fell onto Sasuke sleeping immediantly.

"Is she doing this purposely?" He complained.

"Heres the keys to your room, enjoy" The lady winked.

"Take her to the room i be up there later" Kitemi handed him the keys, marked on them was room 6.

"Whatever..." He mumbled.

As fast as he wanted to get Kiki off him the tighter she would hug him.

Meanwhile in the hotsprings the mysterious Kitemi sits in the boiling water. _I can't seem to do this anymore, i wish the little twirt would get out of my way. If only i had a way... _

Just then Sasuke appeared. Kitemi turned bright red and grabbed her towel.

"..." Sasuke turned his head in disgust of himself and blushing. Well he never meant to run in the hotsprings finding her there, naked did he? Of coarse He swore he wouldn't revive his clan until he killed his brother, which proves that he wouldn't fall for anyone. With the towel wrapped and covered, Kitemi grabbed her clothes and ran up to the room panicing from not just blushing of embarrassment, but hiding something.

"I think i'll skip the hotsprings today..." Sasuke blushed.

_**Back in the room**_

"Um...Kitemi"

"Nani desu ka?"

"Gomen..."

"It's fine..."

**_Back in Kankage office_**

"Neh Sasuke-kun you missed it all, hotsprings everything!"

"It was great you should've come!"

"If you haven't noticed, i stayed an extra night at a damn love hotel..."

"..." Kitemi blushed.

"YOU WHAT?"

There was an awkward silence until little Kiki came emerging out of her bedroom.

"FATHER, SASUKE-KUN DIDN'T LEAVE YET DID HE?"

"Oh please no..."

"SASUKE!" Kiki yelled hugging him tightly once again.

"I'm afraid my little Kiki, the Konoha ninjas must leave now, your payment will be sent to the hokage, thank you for looking after my daughter for the day"

"But father can't they stay for another day?"

"I'm afraid not"

Kiki cried and screamed and pleaded for Sasuke to stay another day. Though once a mission is done it's done. The three ninjas headed back towards Konoha, home.

Not far behind them behind the trees was two blue eyes within the darkness.

* * *

So how did you like this chapter people? I worked on it all night.

If you have difficulties reading some of the Roomaji of the japanese then care to ask me in your reviews!

**Chapter 3: The Inner Beauty**

REVIEWS! good ones.

Cha!


	3. The Inner Beauty

_Disclaimer - La de da i don't own Naruto but i sure own this story!_

Hi people i'm back with new chapter! I need more**_REVIEWS_** though please! Chapter has a cross-over with my other story. P.S. Have you realised i've made Sasuke like Athrun from Gundam Seed and Gundam Seed Destiny...what a coincidence! Oh well Athrun's cool. NO REVIEWS NO CONTINUE I REPEAT! NO REVIEWS NO CONTINUE!

Enjoy!

**Warning: Chapter may contain mature content YOU HAVE BEEN TOLD!**

* * *

"Lee?" 

"Why are they here?"

"..." Despise Sasuke looking at Tenten for a particular reason maybe in another story.

Then behind them hiding in the dark behind a tree. _Whats happening..._

"Hope you enjoy the waterfall village you might see Kit..." Interruped by Sasuke.

"Hurry up..."

"Chotto matte!" Sakura waved at team Gai and ran back through the gates into Konoha.

As the someone runs behind Sasuke before the gate closes there was a sudden turn of Neji's head that froze the someone. She turned her head and sighed in relief watching Gai, Lee, Tenten and Neji walk away towards their mission. So with a turn and toss of long raven hair the figure ran towards Team 7 again.

**_Hokages office_**

"Mission complete Hokage-sama" Sakura smiled.

"TSUNADE YOU OLD GRANNY YOU LIED TO ME!" Naruto yelled furiously.

"WHAT ELSE WAS I SUPPOSE TO DO WHILE YOU REFUSE EVERY SINGLE MISSION I ASSIGN YOU TO?" Tsunade yelled back.

"NEH..?"

"Na..ru..to..baka you better shut up or else.." Sakura tightened her fists ready. _BAKA I'LL KILL YOU!_

"Ahh..Sakura-chan gomen gomen!"

"You can leave now..." Tsunade frowned.

"Tsunade-sama..." Shizune softly sighed at her uncontrollable attitude and anger.

**_In the late afternoon_**

Sasuke, bored, walked through his old Uchiha clan place where he saw in front of his eyes, the clan perish in front of him, he was the only Uchiha left now. Though he had already killed his brother he wasn't satisfied, he still had another goal of reviving his clan and Sakura wasn't any interest to him even though she still liked him she wasn't overly obsessed anymore. All the Konoha girls were just not right for him to like or be a perfect one, he could take any of the girls yes. Just standing there in the middle imaging the death until suddenly a dash of a figure knocked him out of his day dreaming.

"Who's there?" He growled.

There was a slight giggle in the distance. He turned around just to see a girl with a mask with patterns on it covering her face. She was dressed in anbu clothes except with a short skirt instead of shorts, pants. He right leg was bandaged, and her small bag full of weapons were tied on around her waste. She had the same sandarus as what the Konoha ninjas had but she didnt have a single sign of any village she came from but a blank foreheadband with just a scratched mark over the metal layer, the ones you see on ninjas who turn there backs on their villages like Itachi had. She looked exactly the same age. She carried abag over herright shoulder.(A/N too much description? lol can't help it!)

Something was oddly familiar about that voice of hers. She giggled again.

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked curiously yet not very politely.

"Someone from the past" She grinned.

He frowned confused. Very sudden for a girl to appear out of no where.

"Don't you remember me Sasuke-kun?"

"Huh?"

"You make me want to cry...of memories..."She put her hand over her mask and looked up. Right now she was really confusing Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura was running towards them.

Just as he turned his head to see little Sakura puffing for a breathe, he looked back and the girl was gone, dissapeared.

Something was oddly familiar about her, he could hear that soft giggle in his mind over and over again.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"What do you want?"

"Kakashi sensei wants us again at the bridge"

"I'll be right there.."

"Ok" Then in a puff of smoke Sakura was gone.

Sasuke just stood there for a second, waiting for that same girl to appear again or to hear that small giggle again. But there wasn't even a slight sound. _What am i thinking..._

He sighed and dissapeared.

**_At the Bridge_**

"Kakashi sensei is always late but wheres Sasuke"

"Sensei is always staring at that stone with the names, Sasuke-kun said he'd be right here"

Then in a puff of smoke Kakashi appeared.

"Wheres Sasuke?"

"He said he'd be right here"

"I see..."

"Ah...gomen..." Sasuke appeared walking towards them.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Why are you so damn late, you're later than Kakashi sensei!"

"I have my reasons"

Kakashi looked at him suspiciously, then he looked back.

"Well...anyway...i called you all here because the Hokage has asked you all just to inform you something"

"Now what.."

"There has been an intruder in Konoha just after you finished your mission"

"What are we suppose to do about it...?" Naruto frowned.

"Enough Naruto you've already pissed the hokage off enough.."

"Well...anyway she's informed every ninja as a home mission to look out for the intruder"

"Wakata" They agreed as Kakashi left.

"I really didn't see the whole point of that..." Sasuke walked away back to the Uchiha mason.

"Sasuke-kun where are you going?"

"Back"

"Ichiraku ramen will calm me down!" Naruto smiled.

**_On the way_**

Soft sweet singing would be heard in the distance as he walked on. It became louder every step he took. Sasuke tried to ignore the voice stuck in his head. _Baka baka just ignore it...damn why does it sound so familiar..._

Just as he was about to turn back and head home instead a hand approached his shoulder. He grabbed it by the wrist. Soft and smooth skin it was.

"You again..." Sasuke looked at that same girl that he saw in the Uchiha clan place. He let her go.

"I'm not here to cause you any trouble, just to be here...for you" She took off her mask and was it a surprise or what.

"Wh...what...impossible...what are you doing here"

"Is there really something wrong with me being here?" Kitemi smiled.

* * *

Im done! yay! Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**Chapter 4: Unknown, confusion**

**_I WANT MORE REVIEWS NOW! IF YOUR READING THIS STORY YOU GOTTA HAVE REVIEWS! REVIEWS! NO REVIEWS NO NEW CHAPTER! _**

Cha!


	4. Unknown, confusion

**Disclaimer - I dont own Naruto. But i own this story and...ITS MINE!**

Have you realised my Disclaimer keeps changing...

SORRY FOR THE LATE LATE UPDATE ive been playing ragnarok Avalon RO too much XD ahhh...forgive me...please

I for once have a broken heart. I for once feel pain. I for once feel as if i want to break. And i for once, miss that someone just for me. But he doesnt love me because i am me. Even if i love him as much as everything he will never love me back. Nomatter how much i try the pain grows stronger and one day..i will break and fall. That someone i love already loves someone else as the someone just for him. Now i have this shattered heart. Everyday the pieces repair and break over and over again. Its great pain.

**_REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS! _**

**_Just to say if this sounds like Chobits ill give credit to Chobits aswell for this story! _**

Count how many times ive said reviews in this chapter!

* * *

"What the hell are you doing here...?" Sasuke frowned. 

"Just visiting you" Kitemi smiled.

Sasuke was speechless. He didn't know what to say. His mind was blank though why would she be here? He didn't even know why he cared if she was here. Now he was just dumbfounded. The weirdest girl he has ever met.

"Is there something wrong with me being in Konoha Sasuke-kun?" She giggled.

"Go home"

"And why should i?"

Sasuke was getting irratated now. Well who wouldn't when a girl you just met a day ago comes by your hometown and is starting to annoy you. Kitemi was a very emotionless person so she'd smiled for all her emotions. Whether or not she is pissed thats the only emotion she'll ever show.

"Kitemi if this is a joke it's not funny" Sasuke was starting to get really pissed off now, really pissed.

"A joke, hah why would you think that. Im just here so im here?"

"I'm taking you to Kakashi sensei" He pulled her, quickly out of the Uchiha Manor passed the Ichiraku ramen bar when he heard a yell.

"Oi Sasuke!" Naruto stopped in front of them.

"Naruto get out of the way!"

"Neh don't you talk to me like that bast...!"

"Just get out of the way!"

"Why you arrogant je...neh...Kitemi-chan what are you doing here?" Naruto asked changing into a sweet happy voice.

"Who are you?" Kitemi asked.

"Huh? what do you mean who am i. It's me Naruto!"

"I don't know anyone named Naruto"

"Neh?"

"Just get lost Naruto" Sasuke growled.

"..." For once in a lifetime Naruto shut his mouth for him without getting pissed off. _Arrogant asshole..._ Well atlease he tried.

Once again Sasuke was pulling Kitemi fast to Kakashi. She acted mental. Really mental. Once he had found his sensei sitting on the roof reading what you all know that is not right for a child to see.

"Sensei, this girl came from the mission and i recommend you take her to the mental hospital or better, the hokage" He tugged her forward causing her to fall towards him and land on top.

"Jerk why'd you do that?" She yelled revealling her real self.

"So you aren't mental after all" Sasuke snickered.

Just as she pulled herself up she realised she couldn't move. She was entirely tied up.

"Looks like we have an invader here" Kakashi snickered.

**_Hokage's office_**

"Hatake Kakashi, Uchiha Sasuke are here to see you"

"Let them in" Tsunade said in her original serious tone.

As they walked in, Kitemi struggled, trying to break free.

"Let me go!" She screamed and cried and even shed tears that nearly got Sasuke to untie her with those cute puppy eyes.

"Shut up" Sasuke replied.

She somehow looked as if she felt something strike her through the back as if she felt pain. But after those words she remained silent.

"Who is this?"

"An invader that just impersonated against Sasuke"

Sasuke blushed. Not really a nice thing when you've just been tricked rather knowing everyone thinks your smart, cool and handsome.

"So who are you?" Tsunade asked.

"I am Kitemi, just Kitemi once from the Secret Village of the Graves and now on a mission to investigate Konoha"

Who would be stupid enough to spit out everything.

"Village of the Graves. Never heard of it" Shizune asked.

"Not a village that anyone would know. Just a poor worthless land with the worst landlord anyone could have. And that's why i came here. I came here to improve our village contents. But it seems that ive failed"

"Well we can't accept such intrusion in our village"

"Oh Hokage-sama there is no need to punish me" She grinned. In just a gust of wind she had dissapeared and all that was left on the ground was empty ropes. And a single Sakura blossom left on the ground.

"SHIZUNE!"

"Hai?"

"Order all Shinobi's to find this girl and bring her to me!"

"HAI!"

"Hatake Kakashi, Uchiha Sasuke both of you start searching!"

"Hai"

"Hai"

**_Meanwhile_**

"Konoha...hasn't changed one bit" Kitemi leaned back against a tree.

Her mind swirled around. Thoughts and memories came back to her mind. She started to daze off and close her eyes, slowly. Shutting slowly. Nearly closed. And shut.

Just hours later. Her eyes began to open again. But she wasn't in the same place as she was just hours ago. She was in a village. With a woman and man standing beside her smiling. The thought of joy came back to her. But what feeling was this. Who are these people that just appeared next to her?

"Kitemi-chan, have you found the someone for you that you love?" The woman spoke.

"Who are you?" Kitemi screamed.

"Have you found the person you chose to love and want to be with?"

"..The...person i can love..and be with?"

"Yes. A someone. For you"

"I don't understand.."

"You will. Until you have those feelings coming upon you"

"What feelings. I don't understand what your talking about?"

"Remember us, we'll watchover you as long as you can find the someone for you, the person for you to be with" The man spoke.

"We will watch over you. Just keep those happy memories safe inside of you" The woman spoke again.

"Tell me, who are you and what are you talking about?" Kitemi asked again.

"I hope you find the someone you'll love" They both spoke and dissapeared.

Just that minute Kitemi awoke breathing and gasping for air.

"What..what is happening?" She felt dizzy for a moment still gasping for breath. She couldn't breathe. Why? Is this meant to happen?

"I found you" A voice spoke.

Her vision was blurry. All she could see was a figure standing in front of her. She coughed and choked and gasped until the figure suddenly kneeled down and starting yelling. Yelling words she couldnt hear. Words that somehow made her feel warmth inside of her. Then her vision became clear again. She gained breath and before she fainted she opened her eyes enough to see Sasuke kneeling in front of her. Then, once again her eyes closed. Then one voice came to her head. A young voice.

"Kitemi. Can you feel the warmth inside of you? Is the warmth there?"

"Warmth?"

"Yes. The feeling of warmth inside your heart?"

"I...don't know..."

"Once you've felt that feelings call me inside of your dreams. Im always there for you to find your someone"

"Who.."

"I am here for you always. At the end you will know who i am and everything. Just remember, everyone is here for you. Everyone..." The voice faded.

"Kitemi!"

"KITEMI!"

She awoken again just to find Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura standing at the end of the bed. Bed? Bed? BED? BED! WHAT WAS SHE DOING ON A BED?

"Where am i?" She screamed trying to run out of the room. She bursted out and realised she was in a hospital. She ran passed Nurses and Doctors and slid on the floor falling with a thump on the ground. She was delusional. It's like she thought everyone was after her. To murder and kill her.

"Kitemi-chan!" Sakura appeared running towards her. Kitemi was shaking. Its like she's seen something. Sakura shook her hard just to get her mind back. Kitemi looked at her normally again and looked around confused.

"Huh. Why am i here. Aren't i suppose to be in Kankage's office. Sakura-chan?"

"Huh...Kitemi-chan whats wrong with you?"

Her dark raven hair covered her face in a mess. She was changed into a hospital dress.

"I think. You should stay here. For a while"

"Sasuke-kun? Naruto-kun? What are you all doing here?"

"Your in Konoha and you apparently stalked Sasuke all the way to Konoha then you were sent to the Hokage's office and you told Hokage you were here investigating Konoha then you ran away and left everyone searching for you" Kakashi explained.

"What..Village of Graves..?" She put her hands on her face and screamed.

"Whats happening to me?" She cried.

_**Later on**_

"Kitemi-chan we have a few questions to ask you" Tsunade-sama asked walking in.

"Hokage-sama.." She replied.

"First of all who are you?"

"Kitemi. I came from the village of rainfall and i am the assistant of the Kankage there"

"Then why did you come here?"

"I came here because...because...i don't know how i got here"

"Hm...where were you born?"

"I don't know.."

"Who are your parents?"

"I don't know.."

"Where did you get this?" Tsunade handed her a crystal pendant with a red glow in the middle.

"I don't know!"

"Why can't you remember anything"

"I..i dont.." Then suddenly she paused and her face turned pale.

"I got this from my...sister" Then she paused again.

"Huh...?"

"Kitemi can you remember what you just said when you first entered this room?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"No..who are you..?"

* * *

I am soooo tired i think ill call it a quits i cant even remember what chapter this is.

**Chapter 4: I remember**

Oh and if theres no reviews. then...

NO CONTINUE

REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS NOW!

Cha!


End file.
